Aventures: La rencontre
by Tyessa
Summary: Théophile de Silverberg sort de l'école de la lumière, il est adoubé paladin-inquisiteur, mais quand il rentre dans son village il apprends une mauvaise nouvelle...Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

Aventure :La compagnie de l'ombre

Tome 1 : Rencontre

Chapitre1 : le Paladin

« Mon garçon je te nomme paladin de l'inquisition, vas, suis ton chemin. Aide ton prochain et ne tue que pour sauver les justes.

-Je fais le serment que jamais je ne trahirais mon devoir. »

Mon supérieur me regarde avec approbation, aujourd'hui je viens d'être adoubé paladin. Je sens encore le trac en moi, mes mains picotent encore du sortilège que j'ai dû utiliser pour prouver mes capacité.

Je retourne dans le dortoir pour faire mon sac. Ça me fait bizarre de devoir partir. Depuis que j'ai huit ans je suis dans cette école qui forme les jeunes garçons à devenir des chevaliers de la lumière. Et après dix ans d'étude, le jeune garçon, devenus un jeune homme, deviens officiellement un paladin. C'est mon cas.

Je regarde une dernière fois ma chambre. Elle est toute simple, juste un lit, une table avec une chaise, une commode dans laquelle je range mes vêtements et un lavabo, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je prépare mon sac, une tunique par-ci, un ou deux livre de magie par-là, et plusieurs torches. Je prends mon sac et je le hisse sur mes épaules, je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce, cette endroit qui a abrité mes cauchemars et mes rêves va me manquer. En sortant je me cogne dans un garçon. Il a seize ans et il s'appelle Markoj.

« Pardon seigneur, me dit-il.

\- Seigneur, répond-j' en riant ? Allons Mark' ce n'est pas parce que je suis monté en grade que tu dois me considérer comme ton seigneur, on reste amis. »

Il se jette dans mes bras.

« Tu vas me manquer, murmure-t-il, bonne chance.

-Merci, toi aussi, assuré-je, adieu. »

Il desserre son étreinte et je pars. Markoj c'est un garçon qui est arrivé il y a six ans et avec lequel je me suis lié d'amitié. Un peu de tristesse s'insinue en moi, tous ces gens, ces couloirs…..

Je pousse un soupir et j'arrive dans les écuries. Les palefreniers ont scellé un cheval pour moi. Je me hisse dessus et je remarque qu'ils ont accroché un bouclier et une lance sur la selle. Je m'apprête à partir quand la gouvernante arrive.

« Tu pensais partir comme ça, Théophile ? Sans me dire au revoir ?

-Pardon Mireille, je vous avais oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne sais où aller, il se dit qu'à Aurhim il y a un diable qui sème la panique, tu devrais y aller.

-Merci je me souviendrais, adieu.

-Adieu, paladin et que la lumière te garde. »

Et sur ceux je lance mon cheval au galop et je sors de l'enceinte de la tour. Je galope pendant des jours et j'arrive enfin dans mon village d'enfance. Ma mère y tiens une échoppe. Je remets mon cheval au pas, c'est le jour du marché.

« THÉOPHILE ! »

Je me retourne et une jeune fille brune, qui doit avoir le même âge que moi, s'éloigne de son étal et arrive droit devant moi en courant, Lucille ma meilleur amie que j'étais jeune. Je descends de mon cheval et je l'enlace de mes bras, je la fait tournoyer. Elle éclate de rire, mêlé avec ses sanglots. Elle recule.

« C'est fou comme tu m'as manqué, dit-elle, tu n'as pas vraiment changé juste que t'es passé de gringalet à monsieur muscle.

-Toi tu es la même, je réponds en riants, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir, j'ai hâte de voir ma mère et ma sœur. »

Soudain son visage s'assombris. Et de la tête elle me désigne l'échoppe de ma mère qui est fermée alors qu'elle est ouverte 24h/24. Je cours jusqu'à la porte et quand je l'ouvre, je la découvre déverrouillé et j'entre.

« Maman, crié-je, Yuna ?

-Théophile, me répond une voix faible, Theo c'est toi ? »

La voix venait de l'étage, je monte et je découvre ma mère alitée, plus faible que jamais, d'une pâleur fantomatique et un médecin à son chevet.

« Théophile, murmure-t-elle, mon fils, comme tu as grandis.

-Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu ?

-Mal, me répond le médecin, vôtre et gravement malade depuis des mois et j'ai le regret de vous dire que mes potions ne font plus aucun effet.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui je suis désolé.

-Theo, bredouille ma mère, je n'ai pas peur, je viens de te revoir, Yuna et ton père sont morts, je peux donc mourir en paix après t'avoir revus, je vais les rejoindre.

-Ma grande sœur est morte, m'exclamé-je, mais comment ? »

Mais ma mère n'a pas le temps de répondre, elle caresse ma joue et dans un dernier soupir, elle meurt.

Les jours suivent ne servent que à vendre les objets donc j'ai hérité, car il est clair, pour moi, que je ne reviendrais jamais. C'est Lucille qui trouve le coffre de ma sœur mais quand je l'ouvre il n'y que ses affaires de magie, je fouille dans tous les recoins pour trouver son amulette mais Lucille m'apprend qu'on ne la pas retrouvé, qu'on ne sait pas où il est. Je mets donc le coffre à vendre avec tous ce qui va avec. Et un matin, je suis sur mon cheval, près à partir. Lucille me fait des adieux silencieux et je pars vers Aurhim, au sud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la rôdeuse

Il y a un loup devant moi, je le suis. Mon arc dans ma main droite, avec une flèche prête à être tiré quand soudain je hume l'odeur de feu de bois, il y a quelqu'un, un voyageur dans la forêt. Je me rapproche du feu de camps en me repérant à l'odeur, le voyageur ressemble plus à un chevalier ou un paladin, sont cheval est en train de brouter à quelque mètre de lui, sur la selle sont attachées sa lance et son épée. Soudain je vois le loup juste derrière l'homme, je pourrais le laisser, après tous c'est un chevalier il tuerait le loup en lui brisant le coup, mais il va m'abîmer mon dîner. Je tends la corde de mon arc et je tire. La flèche se plante dans le crâne du loup, qui pousse un gémissement avant de s'écrouler par terre. L'homme sursaute et se retourne. Ses yeux vont du loup à la forêt, je décide donc de sortir me montrer.

« Je vous ai sortis d'un mauvais pas, dis-je.

-Vous êtes sûr, il me regarde avec méfiance, j'aurais pu m'en charger.

-Oui et non. Evidement vous auriez pu le tuer en lui brisant le coup ou en le frappant à mort mais sachez que ce loup c'est mon dîner et vous aurez abîmé la viande si je vous avais laissez faire.

-Ok si vous voulez, mais vous mangez du loup ?

-Quand j'ai faim et que les lapins sont trop intelligent pour sortir je ne crache pas sur un morceau de loup vous en voulez ?

-A vrais dire, je n'ai pas grand-chose à manger avec plaisir. »

Je prends le loup par la peau du coup, et je le dépèce, je le vide et je découpe des cubes de viande loup que je plante sur des flèches, que je mais sur les braise de son feu de camp pour faire rôtir la chair. Je jette un regard vers lui, il a un visage triangulaire, deux grands yeux noirs pleins de tristesse, et des cheveux noirs en bataille retenus par un bandeau.

« Comment vous appelez-vous, je demande ?

-Et vous ?

-Maya, ça vous va ?

-Ok, je me nomme Théophile Silverberg.

-Pardon ?! Silverberg ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? »

C'est comme si je me prenais un coup dans le ventre, je ne suis plus dans la forêt mais dans un petit village. Un petit garçon court vers ma meilleure amie, il est petit mais a ses mêmes yeux noirs tristes et ce même visage triangulaire. Il sert sa sœur avant qu'elle parte à la Tour mage, avec moi. J'avais 10 ans, et maintenant 24, c'était dans un passé lointain.

« Tu es le petit frère de Yuna, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Quoi ?! Attendez, vous connaissiez ma sœur ?

-Oui, c'était une fille remarquable. Mais tu me connais Théo, tu as oublié mais j'étais là quand tu lui as dit au revoir.

-Je ne vois pas je suis désolé, mais si vous avez été une amie de ma sœur, vous pourriez peut-être me dire comment elle est morte, sauf si c'est trop dur pour vous bien sûr. »

Je ne réponds pas, mon regard s'attarde sur les brochettes que je sors du feu. Je lui en tends une et je mords à pleine dents dans la chaire rouge. Oui, je peux lui dire mais…..c'est dur.

« Votre sœur est morte en explosant, je lâche. »

Là, je l'ai dit. Mais soudains je revois la chambre, qui n'est plus qu'un trou dans un mur, du sang et de la chair de Yuna sur les murs. Le sol tourne sous moi, mais quand je lève les yeux, Théo me regarde bizarrement, mais il a l'air aussi profondément choqué.

« Vous pouvez développer, demande-t-il ?

-Elle faisait une expérience dangereuse, à la Tour Mage les plus expérimenté le savais que c'était mortelle. Enfin, bon elle a raté son expérience et tout a sauté autour d'elle, l'emmenant avec. De votre sœur il ne reste que le sang sur les murs. Et ils n'ont rien fait ! Les directeurs étaient trop stupides pour l'en empêcher, alors qu'ils savaient ce qui lui arriverais ! »

J'ai hurlé à la fin. Tant mieux, la douleur que j'avais sur le cœur s'échappe enfin après tant d'année.

« C'était quand ?

-Il y a quatre ans. »

J'avais vingt ans et elle aussi et ils l'ont laissé mourir. J'éclate en sanglot, mais mes larmes sont des larmes de colère, avec de la tristesse. Le paladin s'approche et me prends dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et j'y reste pendant un moment. Je me rends compte alors à quel point j'étais seul dans cette forêt.

« Euh…, murmuré-je en me dégageant, j'ai son amulette si vous la voulez je vous la rends.

-Non, garde là, elle te revient, il éclate de rire ce qui me fait reculer, je me rappelle maintenant de toi. Un jour je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu as des oreilles pointues et tu m'as répondu et je cite « car ma maman et mon papa ont des oreilles pointues » et j'avais trouvé ça logique.

-Je m'en rappelle, c'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire, tu étais encore jeune, tu n'avais que trois ans. Mais tu étais tellement mignon, que je n'ai pas réfléchie. »

Il sourit, et mors dans sa brochette. Nous finissons la viande en racontant des anecdotes marrante.

« Mais enfaite, dis-je, où va tu ?

-A Aurhim, répond-t-il, il y'a un démon qui y sème la panique.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Euh…..si tu veux.

-Je sais ça peut paraître étrange, mais je me sens seul ici et donc…..

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. »

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Théo prends le premier tour de garde et je m'endors pour la première fois sereine et presque heureuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : le demis-élémentaire

La ville brûle, mais les flammes n'ont pas attaqué la muraille ni la porte. Le démon doit juste vouloir semer la panique. Je fais les cents pas devant la barrière verrouillé. Comment faire pour l'ouvrir ? Avec une vague puissante ? Non ! Je suis Shinda Kory du clan Kory et pas un demis-élémentaire comme on voudrait me le faire croire. J'entends un bruit derrière moi, je fais volte-face, une flèche de glace armé sur mon arc. Mais la personne qui me fait face à eu la même idée, et nous nous regardons en chien de faïence quand je remarque qu'elle est accompagnée d'un homme qui porte une amure de plaque complète, un paladin. Je baisse mon arme, elle fait de même. Soudain nous entendons un cri de douleur, un homme cris dans la ville. La jeune fille devient pâle et elle se met à courir vers la porte. Des lianes arraches la portes alors qu'elle allait de cogner contre cette dernière. Je me retourne, le chevalier hausse les épaules et suit l'elfe. Alors, tant pis pour ce que j'ai dit ci-dessus, je me concentre. Mon corps se liquéfie, je visualise l'endroit où je veux aller et je passe comme si j'étais une flèche à côté du paladin et de l'elfe avant d'atterrir juste devant un nain. Il a un bras mécanique qui commence à prendre feu mais surtout il est entouré par un cercle de flamme. La jeune fille le regarde, apparemment ils se connaissent. Son pantalon a pris feu, lui brûlant la jambe, alors je génère de l'eau. Pas un tsunami mais juste assez d'eau pour éteindre le cercle de feu. Le nain s'évanouit, mais la fille le rattrape, elle le pose délicatement sur le sol quand nous entendons un rire, un rire qui n'est pas humain. Le diable nous regarde en riant, il a des yeux jaunes et rouge à la fois, des cornes rebiquent sur sa tête et le reste de son corps est fait d'écailles rouges et noires.

« Tremblez, dit-il de sa voix grave, tremblez pauvres mortelles, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, démon du feu vous allez tous mourir.

-C'est toi qui va mourir, hurle le paladin !

-Non ! (je me retourne c'est l'elfe qui a crié) Théo ne le tue pas je crois….oui je crois que je sais qui c'est. »

Elle s'avance doucement et lui murmure.

« Balthazar vous n'êtes pas un démon, elle lui pose une main sur la joue, vous êtes un homme. Un puissant pyromage, vous avez été renvoyé de la Tour mage mais vous avez au moins sauvé quelqu'un….rappelez-vous je vous en prie, de cette fille que vous avez sauvez. »

Soudain la créature est prise de convulsion si énorme qu'il s'écrase au sol, on l'entend crier parfois des insultes, mais sa peau devient lisse, ses yeux roules dans leurs orbitent et deviennent d'un vert doux. Ils se posent sur le corps du nain et se remplissent de larmes.

« Je l'ai tué, murmure-t-il d'une voix plus mélodieuse que la précédente ?

-Non, tonne Théo, mais t'aurais pu t'a foutu le feu à la ville.

-Je suis désolé je peux arranger ça.

-J'espère bien. Ecoute mec je suis paladin de la lumière, pour cette fois je te laisse en vie mais si tu redeviens un démon je te tue ok. »

Le demi-diable regarde le paladin puis aspire dans sa main le reste des flammes. Théo hisse sur ses épaule le nain et pars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde donc voici un petit chapitre (je viens de découvrir qu'on peut faire ça ^^') donc les perso ne m'appartienne pas sauf Maya et l'histoire. Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous plaira n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire ça fait plaisir. Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le nain**

De l'air, j'ai besoin. J'essaye de respirer, au début ça brûle mes poumons puis après ça devient supportable. L'air frais entre dans mes narines, dans mes poumons, respirer devient plus facile. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongé sur une couchette. Maya est assise près du feu et prépare une sorte de tisane. Balthazar est lui aussi assis, il se tient la tête entre les mains et se balance. Je m'avance vers Maya qui se retourne et me regarde incrédule. Puis un sourire illumine son visage.

« Salut Grunlek, murmure-t-elle, ça fait longtemps mon amis.

-Oui en effet, je réponds, quatre ans c'est ça ?

\- Je crois bien, nous sommes partis en même temps de la Tour Mage mais je ne t'avais jamais vu ici.

-Oui, je suis parti pour les même raison que toi mais surtout car je les avais trouvés injuste avec Bob, il a sauvé une jeune fille d'un démon dangereux et il se fait renvoyer. Il n'avait que quatorze ans, ça ne faisait que quatre ans qu'il était dans l'école et bien ils l'ont renvoyé quand même.

-Ils sont pas possible, vraiment…impossible de dire ce qu'ils sont mais je crois que ça commence par un c. »

Nous éclatons de rire, elle me sert un bol de tisane, j'en bois une gorgé. Enfaite c'est plus une infusion à la menthe et à la pomme sauvage, un régal. Je m'assieds à côté de Bob, qui me regarde dubitatif.

« Tu n'es pas mort, demande-t-il ?

-Non, je réponds avec douceur, comme tu le vois je suis vivant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû me souler, t'avais raison du coca pour ça aurais été mieux.

-C'est pas grave. »

Il rigole, un rire à mi-chemin avec le sanglot. Les deux autres hommes se retournent, le paladin hausse les sourcils en regardant Bob, puis hausse les épaules.

Soudains un homme arrive. Il court vers nous, haletant, ses vêtements sont déchiré, il semble fuir quelque chose.

« Paladins, hurle-t-il, seigneur mage, maître nain, aventurier ! Au secours !Sclasquir! La cité du bonheur…. »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un serpent géant sort de la forêt, l'attrape par la tête et l'aval. Pour cet affront le monstre se reçoit une flèche dans son coup mais qui ne lui fait pas plus mal qu'un insecte. Maya a alors toute l'intention de la créature qui l'attrape avec sa queux et l'entraîne en l'air. Elle tente de se dégager mais on entend un « crac » sonore et elle pousse un hurlement déchirant. Dans un commun d'accord nous nous mettons en positions pour attaquer. Au moment où l'archer tire sa flèche de glace, Bob envoie une boule de feu et les deux projectiles vont s'enfoncer juste à côté des yeux du reptile pendant que je frappe avec mon bras mécanique juste au milieu de son corps et que le paladin lui coupe la queux et attrape Maya en plein vol. Le serpent s'effondre dans un hurlement de douleur.

Le paladin pose Maya sur une couchette. Elle tremble, ses bras sont refermés sur sa cage thoracique. Le paladin lui demande doucement de les retirer, ce quel fait et puis il lui frôle les côtes ce qui lui arrache une grimace de douleur. Il se met à genoux, en position de prière. Une lumière descend sur l'homme qui impose les mains au-dessus de Maya qui pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Je ne peux pas faire mieux, murmure-t-il.

-C'est déjà ça, lui assure-t-elle, merci Théo. »

Il hoche la tête et l'aide à se relever.

« Bon, ajoute-t-il dans notre direction, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe à la cité du Bonheur.

-On viendra avec vous, je garantie, Bob et moi on vous accompagnera.

-Je viendrais aussi, renchérit l'archer, je suis curieux.

-Je ne vais pas rester ici, rie Maya, je vais vous accompagner, voici une occasion de m'amuser.

-Au fait, je demande, je me nomme Grunlek, l'elfe ici c'est Maya. Et le fou dangereux qui a mis le feu à la ville c'est Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, dit Bob. Et vous ?

-Je suis Théophile de Silverberg, répond le paladin, appelez-moi Théo c'est plus simple.

-Et moi, marmonne l'archer, disons que je suis Shinddha.

-Très bien alors c'est parti. »

Nous chargeons nos affaires sur Lumière, le cheval de Théo. Mais, même si elle assure que tout va bien, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Maya. Elle grimace à chaque mouvement, mais surtout elle paraît soucieuse. Je décide quand même de la laisser tranquille, ce n'est plus la petite fille de dix ans que j'ai vu arriver à la Tour Mage il y a quatorze ans.

Sur la route nous parlons de tout et de rien, et nous apprenons à nous connaître. Maya et Bob se sont croisés une fois à l'académie des mages mais ils parlent quand même des choses qui les ont marqués. Nous apprenons donc que dans la bibliothèque, section magie élémentaire, on pouvait trouver un livre couvert de gros en élémentaire et les novices tombaient dans le panneau croyant avoir trouvé un livre super rare. Théo nous parle à son tour des cachettes que ses camarades utilisaient pour aller voir des filles en douce et Shin…lui il reste silencieux. Je trouve ça étrange au début puis je hausse les épaules et reprends la conversation avec les autres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les gens je revient avec un chapitre très court je suis désolé. Il n'a pas de titre non plus je n'avais pas d'idée donc si vous en avez je suis ouverte à toute les propositions. Donc voili voilou je vous fait de bisous et j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : cauchemar

Nous marchons pendant un moment. Les nuits sont les plus horribles, je ne veux, peux pas dormir. Maya et Shinddha non plus. De ce fait nous demandons toujours à prendre les tours de garde ce qui inquiète Théo et Grunlek. Mais un soir ils insistent pour que nous dormions et, malgré nos protestations, c'est Grunlek qui prend la garde et nous nous endormons avec appréhension de la nuit qui va suivre.

Comme prévus, je suis réveillé un peu plus tard pars des cauchemars horribles qui me font revivre mon entré à la Tour mage où j'ai dû me battre contre des squelettes vampires, l'assassinat de ma mère par mon père après que cette dernière m'ai renié et mon combat continuel contre mon démon intérieur. Je remarque alors que je ne suis pas le seul à être réveiller. Maya sanglote doucement dans les bras de Grunlek et Shin fait les cents pas, seul Théo dort encore. Je me lève et je vais raviver le feu. Je m'assieds et regarde les flammes se mouvoir. Shin vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Comment fais-tu, demande-t-il, comment fais-tu pour accepter ta nature ?

-Je n'y arrive pas, je réponds tous simplement, je me suis fait renvoyer de la Tour Mage à cause de ma nature, du coup ma mère m'a renié et mon père l'a tué et je me fais poursuivre par l'Eglise de la Lumière. Comment veut-tu que j'arrive à accepter cette saloprie? Je n'y arrive pas.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment très différent de la vie que je mène, commente-t-il, je suis mort puis j'ai ressuscité, des hommes de l'Eglise de l'Eau ont tué mes parents et décimé mon clan, et il me pourchasse.

-Une vrai vie de chien, commente Maya qui vient s'asseoir à côté de nous, je vous comprends en parties ma nature peu commune fais que les elfes me détestent et que l'Eglise de la Lumière me vénère à cause du fait que le soleil se reflète sur ma peau.

-Elfe de la nuit ?

-T'a vu juste, enfin bon rencontrer des gens qui savent c'est cool.

-On est tous dans le même bateau, dis-je, alors seront nous les coudes »

Le vent souffle et fait tomber la capuche de Maya, elle sourit et je fonds. Elle…elle a les yeux qui sont comme deux émeraudes sur sa peau mate, ses cheveux mi- longs noirs encadrent l'ovale de son visage qui est parsemé de tache de rousseur argentées. Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? C'est comme si…comme si j'étais tous léger, comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Une myriade de papillon se balade dans mon corps et je prends pleinement conscience de ce que l'expression « avoir des papillons dans le ventre » veut dire. Mais soudainement je sens mon cœur battre la chamade, il commence à faire chaud vite il faut que je sorte une blague. Heureusement Grunlek me sauve la mise.

« Je vous fait une tisane et vous allez vous coucher !

-Non, supplie l'elfe, Grunlek je ne veux plus les revoir, je veux plus revoir mes cauchemars. »

Mais le nain ne l'écoute pas, il nous tend un bol de tisane. Je la bois d'une traite, c'est une tisane au tilleul. Mes idées commences à s'embrouiller alors je retourne dans ma couchette où je m'endors immédiatement.

Les rêves viennent sans aucune logique mais étrangement ils sont beaux. Le visage de Maya s'incruste un peu partout et je me sens serein. Mon démon ne vient à aucun moment m'embêter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou tout le monde alors voici enfin la suite de la rencontre, il faut savoir que je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre là mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire. C'est le chapitre de la niaserie rose bonbon selon moi mais si ça vous plait n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça fait plaisir. Allez bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : amitié plus forte

Faire dormir les trois n'a pas été une mince à faire mais apparemment Grunlek a réussis. J'ai pris la relève quelque heure plus tard. Le froid me gèle les joues, la nuit est claire, je peux voir la petite ourse et la ceinture d'Orion, la lune éclaire la vallée et une brise flotte. Peu à peu les étoiles s'éteignent et la lune descend, le ciel devient rose et le soleil se lève. Un rayon se pose sur les yeux de Maya qui se réveille. Elle attrape son arc et son carquois et se lève.

« Je vais chasser, murmure-t-elle en rabattant sa capuche, qu'on ait un peu de viande fraiche. »

Je suis tenté de lui dire de rester quand je me rappelle de ses cauchemars qui doivent la hanter et j'acquiesce. Elle s'enfonce dans la forêt, je me lève et m'étire et je pars réveiller les autres. Shinddha est recroquevillé sur lui-même et quand je le secoue il sursaute. Le pauvre, je pars ensuite réveiller Bob et Grunlek qui, eux, ont l'air d'avoir plutôt bien dormis le deuxième parti de la nuit en tous cas pour le demi-diable. Chacun ensuite défais le camp pendant que le nain prépare une tisane. Maya revient avec trois lapins qu'elle s'empresse de vider et de dépecer. Elle les tend ensuite au cuisinier qui les fait cuire. Il nous distribue ensuite un morceau chacun accompagné d'un bol de tisane.

« C'est comme à l'académie, comment Maya, fait avec les moyens du bord mais toujours aussi délicieux.

-Grunlek était cuisinier à la Tour Mage, nous explique Bob, l'un des meilleur même.

-Ca se remarque, je réponds, c'est vraiment très bon.

-Ca suffit de dire des bêtises, nous réprimande modestement le nain, ma cuisine est peut être bonne mais pas à ce point-là. »

Nous finissons de manger puis nous chargeons nos affaires sur Lumière, mon cheval, et nous partons.

Maya et Shin sont devant nous et moi, le pyromage et Grunlek sommes derrière. Une complicité s'est installée entre la demi-élémentaire et l'elfe de la nuit, surement à cause de leurs natures différentes. Cela m'irrite un peu, mais Bob, lui, jette des regards noirs aux jeunes gens. La jeune archère se retourne et nous sourit ce qui arrive à nous dérider un peu mais pas beaucoup.

Nous marchons longtemps et bientôt le soleil est à son zénith. Balthazar et moi gémissons, nos pieds nous font un mal de chien et si en plus tu rajoute à tout cela le poids de l'armure pour moi, la fatigue encore plus lourdement. Je leurs demande de s'arrêter, au moins quelque minutes, mais ils nous rient au nez en disant que nous sommes des petites natures, mais, comme il est l'heure de manger, nous nous arrêtons quand même. Avec Maya nous partons ramasser du bois tandis que les autres préparent le repas. Je m'apprête à découper des branches dans les arbres mais Maya m'en empêche.

« N'abime pas les arbres pour ça, m'explique-t-elle, ramasse plutôt les branches mortes au sol.

-Mais, dis-je, le bois n'est pas trop humide par terre ?

-Tu fais gaffe, t'es vraiment pas doué. »

Elle rit d'un petit rire moqueur et commence à ramasser des branches au sol, je fais de même en prenant garde à ne pas prendre du bois humide. Elle s'extasie soudain sur une plante qu'elle arrache et sort de terre une plante qui ressemble à une carotte, elle me la tant et me dit.

« C'est une carotte sauvage, c'est vraiment très bon, attends je vais en cueillir d'autre. »

Je la regarde alors fouiller dans les herbes hautes à la recherche de ce légume, elle en ramasse quatre avant de me rejoindre en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je ressens en la regardant ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je connais cette fille de puis longtemps mais je ne pensais pas que je pourrais l'aimer comme ça. Je l'attrape par la taille, elle pousse un petit cri d'indignation en riant. Nos visages sont à présent tout proche, nos lèvres s'effleurent presque. Je m'approche et l'embrasse. Quelque chose brule en moi, je ne sais pas quoi mais ce n'est pas désagréable, je sens le rouge me monter au joue mais qu'importe je suis spontané et j'assume.


End file.
